


The Lament of Distance

by MrSchimpf



Category: Guiding Light
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, lament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-13
Updated: 2009-08-13
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5635237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSchimpf/pseuds/MrSchimpf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia's lament about Natalia leaving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lament of Distance

**Title: If Only You Could Object From Afar  
**   
Author: Nate  
**Pairing:** Olivia/Natalia, _Guiding Light_  
**Rating:** PG (nothing objectionable)  
**Disclaimer:** _Guiding Light_ is the property of TeleNext Media/Proctor & Gamble and the CBS Corporation; no attempt to profit is being made.  
**Archiving:** AO3 and ff.net. Anywhere else, ask first.  
**Summary:** Olivia's lament about Natalia leaving.  
**Author's** **Notes:** This was originally written as part of a LiveJournal drabble challenge in August 2009 with five prompts from Danielle/UbiquitiousMixie; this is two of five.  


* * *

__I wish for once that I could happiness in a tight grip, never to lose it. I hate it slipping through my fingers. To be taken via rumors, innuendo, doubts, fear.

Sitting in my bed, all alone. The house is silent. My scars feel tender, like my heart wants to leap away from this being, rejection drugs be damned. My eyes are rimmed red, and everything hurts.

My phone is filled with her entry reading 24 messages. She must hate me for leaving so many voice mails by now.

Or she isn't even answering. Her phone pops on and line after line in missed calls, "Olivia" appears. Only to be immediately deleted.

It's painful to miss somebody. It hurts when they leave you.

If I could hold her again, I would tell Natalia that I will never waver and she's stuck with me forever. But all I can do is wait and hope, looking out the window to see her eyes sparkling in my direction once again.

My home feels less without her. My heart suffers because she isn't here.

Without her, I feel like nothing.  



End file.
